Loosen Up
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Mike teaches Kevin how to loosen up. Slash! Kevin/mike One-shot!


Loosen up

By Annabelle Rose 22

rated M

Summary:Mike teaches Kevin to loosen up.

pairing: Kevin/Mike

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the show or series so don't sue

Author notes: Okay, so this is my second male/male pairing in the power ranger series.I thought about writing this because there are no pairing involving Kevin and he need loving too right?

Also, I am not implying that anyone being gay.

P.s, please forgive me of any spelling or grammar errors. It happens when I upload stories. bear with me while I try to fix the problem.

And again,Enjoy.

* * *

''What's up Kev, Mike asked as walked inside the living room sitting down on the couch.

Kevin looked up from his book.''Reading.''

Mike turned his head to the side trying to get a glimpse of what he was reading.''The way of the Samurai.''Dude, you got to be kidding.''

''What?''

''Dude, Mentor had given us a day off from training and your still studying?''

'' Um..yes.''

''Kevin, you need to loosen up. It's not heathy to put a lot of work load on your mind like that.''

''Look Mike,'' Kevin closed his book.'' I am fine with what I'm doing. I can think clearly. And as much as having fun, I'm not interested now. All I am thinking about now is concentrate on our mission that we are destin to. Right now, that all that matters to me at this time. Fun can wait till later.''

There was silence that caused Kevin to look up from his book to see Mike staring at him with his glazing green eyes. He didn't move or anything but just sat there across from him. staring at him with such intensity that was beginning to make Kevin feel nervous to the pit of his stomach. It only took a few moments for the green ranger to give up trying to get some sense into him.

''Okay fine. If you don't want to do anything, then I'll just go to my on with your studies.''

''Wait, you are not going to do anything neither?''

Mike laughed.''Are you kidding? Of course I am!''

''Doing what?'' Kevin asked curiously.

''Playing video games. A friend of mine sent them to me. He laughed.''Have fun with your reading.''And the last thing Kevin had heard was the sound of Mike's bedroom door closed.

Kevin rolled his eyes and continue to reading hoping to get a piece of mind. He couldn't shake the fact that Mike was starting to act very strange these days,especially around him. He'd assumed it was normal, a friendly gesture, confiding the fact that they had to live together for he past few months. He began to think the times that his Father would tell him stories about him and Mike's dad and how he would drive him insane most of the time, but he never remember him telling him anything about this. This was something else.b Something different. Mike was not some kind of a lunatic. There will be times that Mike will often always hovering over his shoulder constantly or staring at him so often, so seriously, it was almost that he thought that Mike was...

''No.'' Kevin shook his head at the thought. It's not possible. There's no way that is true. I mean, over the past months that they had been together, he knew that Mike had a big crush on Emily, and knew Emily had a crush on him as well. Together they would make the perfect couple. There's no way in the world that he can assume that Mike was all of sudden…

Attracted to Men? Attracted to him, Maybe?

Kevin shook his head and wanted to smack himself in the head for thinking such thoughts. Clearing his throat, the blue samurai ranger looked down in his book and continue reading , hoping to keep his mind of it.

It has been almost two hours, and Kevin was almost halfway finished with his book. Feeling tired, He felt that he had enough knowledge in his brain. Placing the book down on the living room table, he arose from the couch. He'd hadn't seen a soul for the past two hours since he had begun reading and Mike hadn't come out of his room since. The house was oddly quiet it was not normal to Kevin. He thought about checking up on Mike, wondering what he was doing. Curiously, Kevin walked to Mike's room knocking on the door.

''Mike, It's Kevin. You alright?'' Kevin asked through the door.

No answer.

''Goofball'', He whispered. ''He's so occupied with his games he doesn't even hear me knocking.'' He thought. He was about to walked away but the curious side of him wouldn't let him give up. ''What was he doing in there that was so quiet?'' He pressed his ear against his door, trying to hear any possible noises. So far, nothing. Getting frustrated, he carefully placed his hand on the doorknob. Turning slightly. The door began to move very slowly, just about enough for him to view the inside in his room. Looking around, his came upon a mess of clothes all over the floor.''Yeah, that's Mike alright.'' He laughed to eyes began to inspect around the room, looking at every aspect, but only to stop abruptly and grew wide at the sight before him.

Mike was laying down on his bedroom bed, eyes closed,his hand stroking his impressive cock was moist from saliva and his body was covered in a mild sweat. Kevin couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. He shouldn't look at him like this, but it was so arousing; especially when Mike took two of his fingers and pressed them against his sweet spot, making him rise off the bed in unbelievable pleasure. Kevin could feel himself growing hard by the consent moans and groans that had fallen from his lips. He was stroking himself faster,Kevin was afraid that he might hurt himself. In mere moments and in a strange turn of events, he found himself inside the room and walking towards the handsome ranger. It only took a few seconds for Mike to open his green eyes to see Kevin's lusty hazel felt a strong hand grabbed his swollen member.

''Fuck!'' He grasped. he was surprised to see Kevin. Out of shock. he never thought he will see him on his bed,groping him is what he wanted. The reason that he has harassed Kevin. He was gay or not, or either Kevin but he don't care. He stared at Kevin with pleading eyes as the blue ranger jerked him off furiously causing Mike to throw his head back against the bed. In a matter of moments, he screamed out his orgasm, sticky white fluid felt his chest and Kevin's hand. Once he knew that he was finished, he wiped his hand on one of Mike's dirty tee-shirt and laid beside the sweaty teenager with a smile as Mike tried to catch his breath.

''That was...''Mike couldn't finish his sentence.

''Yes?''

Mike turned his direction towards him.''Where did you learn to do that?I mean, the right places?''

Kevin stared at the ceiling.''I don't know.

''Well, I don't care if you don't plan to tell me but it was great. I never had a guy that will give me a hand job like that. He turned to Kevin. ''Now, Mike began as he sat up on his knees. ''Your turn.''

''What?'' Kevin asked confused.

Mike glanced up at him with a sexy smirk on his face and pulled down his blue sweatpants to show his pulsing member.

''Well, you had successfully made me feel good and since had been a good boy, I think it's time for your reward.

''And?'' Kevin raised a brow.

''And to teach you the value about having fun.'' And with that the green ranger trusted his entire member into his mouth.

''Ooh!''Kevin's body was on fire. The sensations of Mike warm mouth was just unlimited. He can feel his tongue going up and down his shaft and swallowing him hole once more, his hand was fondling his balls. He pulled his mouth up his shaft, using his teeth to nibble the mushroom head on his cock. The pleasure was building higher and higher and it pushed Kevin over the edge. He shouted it out Mike's name as he came for the first time, filling Mike's mouth with his taste, which he gladly swallowed until he knew he was finish. And laid his head against his thigh.

''Wow! I-''

Mike smiled.'' I know. So, have you learned the valuable lesson?''

''Yes?''

''And that is?

Kevin smiled and gave him a kiss on his lips.

''Loosen up and have fun.''

The End.


End file.
